Badass Benson: Undercover
by SVUElandLivForever
Summary: Olivia is asked to go undercover for the FBI as a teacher to catch a rapist at a local high school. Her case agent is Special Agent Fritz Howard Jon Tenney as a guest star , will they develop a romance along the way or will she go back to Elliot? or David? Read and enjoy to find out! Written by: Me; Twitter: @NYC Biiitccchhh/@madgefreak Co-Written by: @Joyful Ashton/@mariskarox


**This is a new story that I'm writing with one of my best friends, Ashton! :) The FBI agent is Fritz Howard, he is the character off of The Closer played by Jon Tenney. This has Elliot and Olivia, Olivia and Fritz, and even some David and Olivia. I hope that you guys really like this one! **

**You can follow both of us on either of our Twitter accounts: Me: NYC_Biiitccchhh or madgefreak and Ashton: Joyful_Ashton or mariskaroxx **

**Please review! Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated :) Thank youuuu ! ENJOY! **

Cragen stepped out of his office and looked over at Olivia and Elliot chatting and laughing over coffee. He didn't want to do this to her but it was the only way that the FBI would have it. He had always thought of Olivia as his daughter. He didn't want to send her undercover in these dangerous situations, but she was the only woman and that's what they needed.

"Liv?" he said, interrupting the laughter that rarely occurred in the squad room. "May I have a word?"

Olivia looked to Elliot and sat her coffee down before answering. "Ah, sure." She walked into his office as he shut the door behind her. He came to stand across from her in front of his desk. "What's up?"

He took a deep breath which made her even more nervous. She was scanning her brain of the past weeks events, trying to think if she did anything that was even a little bit out of conduct. Had she broken the rules? Or gone too far on an interrogation? They were in between cases and she couldn't think of anything.

"I am sending you undercover. It's at a high school. The principal has been raping teachers and students repeatedly for awhile now, but because of his power, no one will say anything and of course there is no evidence." He looked in her eyes.

"I think I'm a bit too old for high school, Captain." She smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"You'll be going in as a teacher." He replied with a half smile.

"How are we going to pull this off? We can't tell the principal that we are performing an undercover investigation. I didn't go to school to teach either."

"I don't know all the details yet, Liv. Special Agent Fritz Howard from the FBI is going to be your case agent. He has put this whole thing together. I just pass out the information for you to go and talk to them. You know that I can't have all the information for their case."

"This is a rape case, so why isn't it a SVU case?" she asked, not completely understanding why she has to go in there almost blind.

"The principal is a powerful man, Liv. He is dangerously powerful. You need to go meet Agent Howard at the internet café right now." He said.

Olivia walked towards the door to go retrieve her things so she could go meet her case agent. _What is with the FBI and meeting at internet café's for meetings?_ She thought to herself. She walked up to her desk and grabbed her jacket and her purse and headed to the elevators.

Elliot followed her to the elevators and leaned against the wall. "Where are you going?"

"Ahh.. I'm going home." She knew couldn't say anything.

"Want a ride?"

"No, it's fine, I'm making a stop on the way." She smiled and walked into the elevator when the doors opened. To her dismay, Elliot walked in after her. "What are you doing, El? You have to work!"

"I will go work once you tell me what's really going on here?" he looked into her eyes and rested his hand on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath and glanced at his hand. "I'm just meeting up with someone from the FBI. They want some inside information on how to catch a rapist."

He could tell that part of that was a lie. He had learned how to tell when she told the truth and when she was lying. He didn't push her any further though. He knew if it really was for the FBI she really wasn't suppose to say anything about the case. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." At least that was one lie she didn't have to tell him. She hated to lie to him. They had been partners for the past 12 years. They had a solid friendship and sometimes she felt like love was trying to form between the two of them. They both felt that way.

"Just be safe, okay? Promise me you'll take good care of yourself."

"El, don't be silly, I'm just going to the café for a meeting." She tried to laugh and act like nothing serious was going to go down.

Elliot just stared in her eyes. He took a step closer to her and pulled her into him. He held her tight in the hug. His head slowly bent down to hers, still staring in her eyes. His lips softly came together with hers. She closed her eyes and let his lips move with hers as the kiss deepened. Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist as his strong grip became tighter around her.

"Wow, I didn't know that Special Victims had turned into a porn station!" Casey Novak exclaimed as the elevator door slowly opened, revealing the two star detectives.

They jumped back from one another and Elliot wiped her lipstick off of his mouth. Olivia flipped her hair back into place and walked out of the doors. "Casey, you do not tell anyone about this." She whispered harshly to the ADA.

"Yes, please don't." Elliot begged.

Casey giggled a bit to herself. "I wouldn't have to tell anyone you guys are sleeping together. Everyone has always suspected it."

Olivia turned around quickly. "We are not sleeping together! That was the first time anything has happened and it was a mistake." She glanced over at Elliot who had a flash of hurt wash over his face. "I have to go now." She walked out the door.

Elliot stood there just watching the path she had just taken. "We really aren't sleeping together…. But, I didn't think that was a mistake…" he whispered half to Casey and half to himself. He just couldn't wrap his head around the past five minutes. They went from great to horrible all in the matter of seconds. He really did love her and that kiss was amazing. He wasn't the only one that was in to it. He knew that much to be true. She wanted that kiss just as much as he did, maybe even more. He had his eyes on her since she first began at SVU. He shook his head and got into the elevator with Casey to ride back up to the squad room.

Olivia walked down the few city blocks to the internet café on the corner. She had never met Agent Fritz Howard before, so she didn't know who she was looking for. She hoped that he'd be looking for her. She entered the café and slide her sunglasses on top of her head. She looked around the café and saw a man in a suit sitting alone at a table. He was drinking out of a coffee cup. He smiled over at her.

She smiled back and took another glance around the small café. Surprisingly, he was the only man there alone. She stared into his amazing dark eyes as she walked over to him with a soft smile playing on her lips. As she got close to him, he stood up from his chair. "Olivia Benson?" she nodded. "I'm Special Agent Fritz Howard with the FBI. I must say, you look stunning today." She smiled and she blushed a bit.


End file.
